


I Will Always Hold Your Hands

by SimonsSomeday



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Acceptance, Anger, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Love, Smut, Tolerance, hesitance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsSomeday/pseuds/SimonsSomeday
Summary: Erik’s past meets his present and he feels like he’s still stuck in his suffocating closet in last house on Fruitvale. He doesn’t know what to do, and his loving boyfriends try to refrain from him shutting down.





	I Will Always Hold Your Hands

“Babe,put me down I’m fine!” Erik shrieks as M’Baku carries him down the grand hallway flung over his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t call you almost falling ten feet and dislocating your hip fine.” M’Baku chuckled. In Erik’s defense Shuri challenged him to bungee jump from the lab landing to test out her tight wires. They just hadn’t plan for them to snap on the way down.

And that was besides the point because he caught himself on some vibranium and Shuri rushed over to heal him so he was in fact perfectly fine.

But nonetheless when M’Baku had heard about it he insisted on carrying Erik back to the Castle so they could be on time for dinner. But while M’Baku was the slightest bit distracted, he flipped himself off of his boyfriend’s shoulder and ran the rest of the way to dinner with a gorilla hot on his heels.

When they burst into the dining room in a fit of giggles, the conversation between T’Challa and Shuri fell silent. But they couldn’t keep the smiles off of their faces.

As soon as the two boys stopped giggling and sat down at the table, Erik knew something was up.

“What are you two smiling about?” He asked with a grin. 

“You just have to wait till tomorrow,my love.” T’Challa said, kissing Erik’s temple as he got up to leave.

“Let’s just say I’ve found a way to cure your homesickness.” He grinned and with that he left the room.

Erik admitted recently that he really missed Oakland. He missed the sound of the BART trains the music, First Fridays in downtown. The Warrior games. All the shit he didn’t realized he missed until a few weeks ago. 

So when all three of them piled into the bed that night,Erik was dying to know what T’Challa was planning.

“You are so restless that I cannot sleep. Go to bed, and no I’m not telling you what it is no matter how you try to persuade me.” T’Challa murmured to Erik. Erik groaned and shoved his pillow over his head and fell asleep to T’Challa’s soft chuckles.

The next morning, Erik was buzzing with excitement. He could barely hold still while Shuri checked on his hip and was pelting her with his questions.

“Is it a person or a thing?”

“I don’t know my dear cousin.Maybe you should wait and see!”

“Can you at least give me one hint? Please?!”

“Oh for Bast sake, fine! The only thing I can tell you is that the faster I get done with your hip, the faster you can get your surprise.”

After the longest three minutes of his life that it took Shuri to finish up in the lab, they finally got back to the castle to meet in the throne room for his gift.

Erik ran in, threw both of the doors open(saying a rushed apology to the Dora standing there for almost smacking them), and froze dead in his tracks.

His stomach hit the bottom of the vibranium mines in absolute fear.

The two people who stood in front of him were what used to be his two favorite cousins from his mom’s side. Dante and Jamil. Just thinking of those names brought the pain back to his ribs and the constant pounding of beat up converse to the sides of his head.

“What’s up cuz?! Long time, no see. Damn, you’re just as short as you were when we were 15.” Jamil chuckled. He gave him what felt like a strangling hug and two firm pats on the back.

“Yea, but I wonder if that pitbull bite is still there?” Dante followed up with the same hug.

Erik had to remind himself to breath.

“Yea.. its good to see y’all too but just give me a second with T’Challa, ight?” 

They both agreed and stepped out of the room.

Erik immediately collapsed to the ground with his head in his hands once the doors had closed.

T’Challa and M’Baku rushed to his side. “What’s wrong my love? Do I do something wrong?”

“T’Challa, they have to leave. They have to leave now. I don’t want them here they have to go I can’t do this not again not-“ Erik rushed it out, he felt like he couldn’t breath.

“Erik, look at me. Breathe.” 

He took a deep breath. He shut his eyes and counted down from five. “I have to tell you a story about something that happened between me and them before I left Oakland. But we have to go back to the room.” He whispered. 

They both agreed and asked Okoye if she could escort the guests to were they would be staying.The sound of T’Challa calling them guests made Erik flinch. When they made it back to the room with Erik, they shut and locked the door. 

That’s when he started to talk. “Okay so before I left Oakland, I had made friends with a white boy named Dakota. We were friends for about six months and I started to have a crush on him. I told him about how I felt and he told me to meet him in the abandoned warehouse right down the street from where I lived.” 

He took a pause to keep from crying. 

“I..I met him there and he told me that he felt the same way. He told me he wouldn’t tell anyone and that he wanted to kiss me so I did. Then my cousins came and all of a sudden, Dakota pushed me to the ground.” He got on the bed and M’Baku pulled him to lay back on his chest.

“He said that he did his job and Jamil put money in his hand. Dante asked who had kissed who and Dakota said that I had forced him to kiss me,” 

Tears were streaming down his face now. 

 

“Then they jumped me. From the hospital report I had, they said they had beat me for over ten minutes. They fractured my ribs, left hella bruises and scrapes, even cracked the backside of my skull from kicking me in the head so many times.” M’Baku tightened his grip on Erik. 

T’Challa looked about ready to burn to whole room to ash he was so angry. “All I can remember before I blacked out was that they kept calling me fa-“ he grimaced at the word. “That and I haven’t seen them since.” 

T’Challa felt so stupid now that he had known what those to monsters had done to the person he loved. He wraps his arms around Erik’s midsection and ducked his head to lay it on his lap. 

 

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done anything without asking you first. I feel stupid and I’m really sor-“ 

“You didn’t know. I don’t like to talk about it.” M’Baku was pressing kisses onto his neck and rubbing his sides. He was trying to distract himself from being so angry. 

“Kumkani, it’s not your fault. You didn’t know.” Erik whispered the sacred title that only T’Challa and M’Baku share. He leaned down to kiss his fore head. 

T’Challa rose to be face to face with Erik. “Well, the short time they are going to be here. You don’t have to be afraid to hold our hands, to kiss us, to show affection.They are in our home, not theirs.” T’Challa says while kissing his lips.

“Because I know for a fact,” M’Baku chimed in, “that I will not be afraid to do this.” He cupped Erik’s butt and spun him around for a kiss causing him to laugh.

Erik dipped his head low to touch M’Baku’s shoulder. He felt T’Challa come up behind him and start to plant kisses up his back. When he threw his head back, M’Baku took the opportunity to suck a hickey on his neck.

“Stop, I don’t want them to-“ Erik ,managed to moan out before being silenced by another kiss.

“Let them hear. That gives them a reason to leave faster or an option to get their asses whooped.” T’challa breathed onto his neck. 

M’Baku started to pull on Erik’s shirt and helped him tug it off. T’Challa wrapped his arms around to undo his belt and pants, slipping his hands into his underwear and stroking slowly.

“Fuck,T’Challa.”

M’Baku had slicked his fingers and dipped his hands into his ass, starting off with one finger and trying to match T’Challa’s speed. “Kumkani, I want more please.” He moaned unto his shoulder,bouncing on his finger and bucking up into T’Challa’s hand. M’baku slid another finger inside of him and both of his lovers decided to go faster knowing he was already close. “I love you N’Jadaka.” T’Challa purred into his ear, “Will you come for us? Come on, my love. Show me how you fall apart, N’Jadaka.” And with that Erik lost it. He bit down on M’Baku shoulder as he whimpered both of their names. When he finally calmed down and changed out his now soiled pants, they had just been cuddling and kissing until M’baku’s kimoyo beads went off.

All three of them groaned at the same time but answered Ramonda’s call.

“Lunch is to be served in the great dining place.Your company begs of you not to be late.” She says finally and the message suddenly cuts itself off.

M’Baku pulls himself up to leave but the prince and the king give each other worried looks. 

“What’s wrong.” M’baku pauses at the door.

“Your company begs of you not to be late? That doesn’t sound like something my auntie would say at all.” Erik grabs his suit necklace and tosses T’Challa his own. 

They head down the hallway again and realize that there are no Dora Mijae.. anywhere.

Their suits have already started materialize. They burst into the dining room to find Jamil with a knife to Ramonda’s neck. Dante had one to Shuri’s.

T’Challa had Dante and disarmed him easily. He had him captured him without harming Shuri and sent her to find the Dora.

Erik had Jamil. He took the knife and pushed his auntie by M’Baku. Then he threw blows at him.

They had started to hit each other so hard you could almost see the bruises forming as soon as their fists left one another. Erik finally got him into a choke hold and dragged Jamil across the dining table.

After he flung Jamil to the ground, he started to speak.

“So, you stopped being so fruity so that you can fight back huh? Doesn’t matter though. Your still a fucking disgusting peice of vulnerable faggot shit.” 

Erik lifted him up by his neck and started to tighten his grip.

“Do it. Break me like I broke you in front of your pretty little boyfriend Dako-“ 

Erik threw him down on the vibranium infused tile. Hard. A sickening crack ran out in the room as blood started to pour from his head.

The Dora rushed in, exhaling how they had been trapped. They took the both of them away leaving M’Baku, T’Challa, and Erik in the trashed room.

Erik kissed T’Challa’s temple and got on his tippy toes to kiss M’Baku’s. And grabbed both of their hand to lead them to the lab for Shuri to make sure they were okay.

“I will never be afraid to hold your hand.”


End file.
